


Harbinger's Concubines

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fisting, Gender or Sex Swap, Impregnation, Maledom, Mind Control, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like its predecessors, this story is inspired by a pic that hdctbpal had tinkerbomb do (or, rather, two in this case). It is mostly it's own beast, but it does tie into the two pics. As I figured when I said the the last part would be the final one, I actually did come up with enough material for a fourth part, given enough time.</p><p>In this final chapter, Shepard takes a back seat so the indoctrination of others can be observed and the ultimate fate of the Normandy crew is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbinger's Concubines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hdctbpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/gifts).



001: The Eye

A blaring synthetic horn thundered across the ruins, shattering the hard-earned silence.

Even the slightest movement of her neck drove the needle in her brain further in, waves of pain tearing across that soft organ. The brief respite between bouts of agony offered her little time to collect her thoughts. She was only semi-aware of her body in those manageable moments and, from what little she could discern, she was not in good shape. Her body was soaked with warm fluid and, yet, cold. Everything ached, though to a much duller degree than her head.

Again, the thunder. Despite being in her state, she knew there was only one thing it could be, unless, somehow, the old Judeo-Christian god was coming down to sweep her up, a thought that suddenly felt oddly comforting. It wasn't likely, but if it were to happen anywhere, Earth would be the place. No, she knew what it was and it had a strange effect on her. She simultaneously felt the overwhelming urge to give up, to stop trying and a refusal to let it all end like this.

Traynor had turned out to be correct. As much as she knew - logically speaking - that her lover was right, she didn't want to believe it in her heart. She couldn't and still lead everyone. They needed a leader, someone to ignore the odds and to head the charge into chaos. They still needed her, whether or not she had led them to their deaths.

Her head split open as she used her right arm to drag herself forward. She lost a moment as the pain surged again. Her vision was blurred when her thoughts were able to coalesce. There was less relief than before and she was becoming aware of a searing pain in her lower abdomen, but she had to power through it. 

Muscles strained, feeling as though they had been set ablaze, to pull her forward a second time. The knife sunk in deeper, making her halt yet again. She was shivering, her nails digging into her palms until it subsided. Her breaths were ragged, but she was unwilling to concede defeat. She forced her eyes open. They focused better this time, though immediately snapping shut upon being exposed to the bright illumination that covered the immediate area. Sunspots rippled across her eyelids as tears began to flow. A third round of thunder rattled her bones.

It was getting closer. She didn't have much time. Another pull forward, followed by another searing assault on her brain. She cried out, continuing to force herself forward, each spike rendering her eyes useless as they slipped out of focus. Broken limbs, burst egg sacks and desiccated skin laid in motionless piles around her, forming synthetic obstacles for her to maneuver around. One particularly large creature was far too large to circumvent, leaving her no other option that to take a knee.

As her head left the ground, the world tilted and spun out of control. Anxiety seized her, keeping her rooted to the spot, doing her best to nurse her head. He was getting closer - she knew it - but it hurt so much. Under the harsh light and elevated off the ground, dizzy as she was, she could see that she was naked and the warm wetness covering her was not blood. 

Revulsion twisted her features instead of injury. The drying ejaculate of the foes she had been crawling around covered her stripped body from head to toe. Her hair clumped together and her chest smarted each time she inhaled deeply, the undercurve of her right breast practically pasted to her stomach. The constant spinning paired with the moment of clarity, realization turned her stomach completely, launching whatever was inside her stomach onto the carcass before her.

The stench stung her nostrils and the sight made her gag, forcing her to whip her arm around to cover her face. The pain in her head flared, followed by more thunder. Understanding what had happened to her or not, her heart raced and the desire to flee overpowered the need to rest. Scaling the vomit-splattered creature, she slipped and suffered more explosions of pain, but kept fighting to keep herself moving. Her progress was slow, but determined.

She didn't know where she could go, but there had to be someplace, somewhere to regroup and continue to defend the planet. It couldn't be over, she couldn't allow herself to give up before the reapers were neutralized. Humanity would not end here. 

“Resistant to the end.” 

The voice was inside her, inside her head, around her. She stumbled forward off the carcass and landed with a heavy slap on a slab of wet concrete. Everything hurt and she couldn't bring herself to move. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and it wasn't easing. She could only squint as the light descended to her and glowing appendages wrapped themselves around her arms, legs and torso.

“There is no use for resistance.” Slowly, she was lifted into the air, her head dangling limply. It all hurt so much. “You shall be corrected.”

002: Specialist Processing

Eyes darted, seeking light. There seemed to be none, until a pinprick of luminescence materialized. It flickered as it grew into a blinking blur. It seemed close, yet far. There was noise. But _where_ was it? It seemed close, but it was difficult to focus on it with the searing pain in her head. What was that? She had experienced some brutal hangovers during her time in the service, but this was something else. Maybe she had taken on a challenge she couldn’t remember and it was coming back to bite her in the ass. It felt like something was inside her skull, like actually penetrating it.

“Thank you for making an exception for me, Sam.”

She felt - no, tasted - something peculiar. It tasted familiar, yet foreign somehow. She had trouble determining the shape or consistency of it, though, as her mouth strangely felt numb. The agony holding her brain squeezed tight, dulling her senses. She could barely manage to crack her eyes open, the lids having become heavy. From what she could see, the light had darkened to a brownish shade. She attempted to lift her head but remained stuck in her position, whatever it was.

“And me. Thank you so much, Sam.”

The new voice was accompanied by new noises past the ongoing set in front of her and she felt something a ways down her body. She exhaled sharply, struck with a sickening realization. She could feel them...move in her. Their movement was continuous and patterned. There was width and length and she sensed how they felt within her entrances, how she constricted around them.

She wanted to right herself, to push them off, but the ache only intensified. The invader in her skull pushed deeper and moved, scrambling her thoughts. However, as the Specialist became increasingly aware of her surroundings and the sensations she was experiencing amplified, she pushed back. The root of the pain was terribly strong, but only to a certain extent. The more she focused, the more she felt disconnected from what was happening to her body. 

As the thrusting image before her eyes became clear, it seemed unreal. The sight of the sweat beading on his taut abs and the smell of his pre cum smearing on her lips intimated that she was observing something constructed, artificial. It wasn't the form of the figure, but her own vision that appeared to be suspect. This wasn't real, it wasn't real. It couldn't be. But if it wasn't real, what was it?

_...massive coiling, winding appendages about her… holographic displays cycling through information that was alien to her… initially… that one, in front of her… it was a genetic sequence, although she wasn't sure whose. It resembled a human’s, but it was actively changing. She tried to move to get a closer look, but the pain intensified, making her vision blur. As everything went dark, she saw a wet appendage uncoil and slither up her leg, moving between her thighs…_

Traynor reopened her eyes to see Vega speed up his thrusting into her waiting throat. Her hands were on his waist, fingers applying increasing amounts of pressure as he worked ever closer to his finish. He smelled like nothing she had ever smelled or could remember smelling. It made her dizzy and clench around whoever was pumping away between her legs. Their penetration of her depths was so smooth, her moist, velvety skin hungrily accepting him in. 

He panted hard whereas James steadily breathed, stroking her dark hair from scalp to cheek. The touch was so soft, making her moan around his length. He pushed further, continuing to caress her hair and she continued moan around him. His salty taste filled her mouth as he plunged in and out of her throat. She took him into her so easily, ...too easily. How could that be when she had never done this before?

Had she done this before?

The man working into her folds hit her sweet spot, driving her eyes back in her head. She idly slathered the phallus in her mouth with her tongue, the texture of him attracting and capturing her attention up until her sex had her climax. The man howled, possibly overwhelmed. During her spasming, his shape vacated her and she felt hot liquid spray onto her stomach. She shivered, imagining the sight of her brown skin stained white. 

Perhaps spurred on by the the sight of what she could only see in her mind's eye, Vega grunted, ramming his cock deep in her head as he began to release inside her. The gooey stuff shot straight down her tunnel into her stomach, a most peculiar sensation. His breathing hitched as glob after glob passed into her without resistance, bringing a smile to her face.

“How do you like my brain, Lieutenant?” She would have said that had her mouth not been stuffed full of his meat with his seed being drained by her constricting throat.

Her musing was cut short as he popped his dick out of her gob, squeezing out the last of his load onto her spit-slick lips. Her brow furrowed in confusion, receiving only his immediate retreat off the bed as a response. She frowned at his sudden departure, but he did nothing but begin stroking himself back to hardness on the other side of the room. With him out of the way, she was finally able to see the eager pumper was Joker, who also hopped off the bed… _hopped_? Since when did he move like that?

Heavy clanking announced the approach of another one of the men in her life. Scarred and smug, Garrus walked up to the foot of the bed, seizing her ankles. In a flash, her rump was hanging over the edge with her slick cunt gaping just before his member. She squeaked as he threw her leg over his shoulder and moved in on her. 

“Time to do some _extensive_ calibrations,” he said with a smirk as he thrust into her.

The smooth, yet jutting scales along the length of his cock drug along and against her walls. It felt as if he was pulling her insides out and sliding them back in. She went cross eyed and uttered guttural sounds as he neared bottoming out in her, his movement rocking her whole body. It occurred to her, in a panic as his tip prodded against her cervix, just how long her vagina was. She wasn't used to putting things beyond fingers or tongues in there, so seeing his significant size disappear into her squelching sex made her stop for a moment to marvel at this new discovery.

When he repositioned himself to pump in her deeper and faster, her brain shut off and body shuddered in orgasm. Her cream gushed on and down his shaft, forming a frothy ring at his base. His cock was so hot, searing her insides. She felt like butter around his scaly prick as he fucked her innards apart.

“Unfffffff.” She vocalized as she continued to shake violently, making him laugh.

As he reached the end of his plateau, he exited her, tearing at her tender flesh. He seized her hair and as she opened her eyes and returned to awareness, his thick cum splattered along her face and into her gaping mouth. One shot drizzled down his crown and she found herself running her tongue up it to taste the fluid, swallowing all that was in her mouth. She gave his tip a kiss and squeezed his shaft, wringing the rest of it out.

Globs of his cum were still dripping down the side of her upturned face when he pulled his cock out of her grip and backed away, leaving her to groan in disappointment. She had cum so much, but it wasn't enough. She had to have more cock… Why would she think _that_? What wasn't she nauseous, or uncomfortable at least? Why was the pain gone?

She gingerly wiped at her face, seeing the pearly white semen upon her fingertips, it's pungent musk filling her lungs. She felt an overwhelming urge to bring her hand to her lips to sample more of the stinky stuff. She stopped herself just shy of doing so. “Wait, what I am do-”

Her head was wrenched to the right and a notably less impressive dick jammed itself in her mouth, bottoming out with the crown at the precipice of her throat. Her nose was pressed against the rank, ungroomed pubes of the man and his hands were clawing into her hair as he fucked her face wildly. She coughed in surprise at something new entering her cunt, feeling hot breath on her shoulder as the new arrival curled his fingers into her. 

It was a strange sensation, having four thick fingers rub at her at once while the thumb teased her engorged lips. She could remember taking three of Shepard’s calloused, yet slender digits, but only after some significant preceding foreplay. Even though she was freshly fucked by two wide cocks, it was still a tight fit. And he was not going easy on her, stirring her up with reckless abandon as he bit into her brown skin and pumped his own cock. It burned and she felt herself continuing to melt, her fluids coating her all the way to her knees while the cum on her face and stomach began to dry.

His stroke was masterful, as she had let loose her ejaculate all over his arm and the lip of the bed, soaking both. Her simultaneous savage spasm around his beckoning fingers had her toes curling and her fingers tearing into the bed sheet. 

Pinning her cheeks between his thighs, the man fucking her mouth forced her along his length violently. He screamed as his load shot down her gullet, his emissions noticeably more creamy than the others and it took some doing for her to swallow it down. Relinquishing his hold on her, the man, who she now saw was Engineer Donnelly, practically shoved her off his length as he retreated from the bed.

Dazed, she fell onto her back, the contents of her stomach, sloshing around in a manner that made her feel light-headed. More than that, she had a micro-orgasm as a result of his rude treatment of her. What was happening to her and why was she having so much fun?

She was turned onto her side and her leg was lifted. She recognized James’ fat cock as it slid between her puffy lips into her raw cunt. The connection of their bodies came in heavy, wet slaps, her slender frame jiggling from the impact. Her walls turned the pain of stretching into more pleasure, pleasure that she felt throughout her body. Her breathing was ragged and her tongue lolling in her open mouth. Her hands explored her body, caressing her tingling skin from neck to thighs as her bottom sank back to the bed.

She wrapped her forearm around the back of her leg, holding it to her chest to give him unobstructed access to her sex. Her hands wildly rubbed and squeezed her breasts before drifting back down to claw at her spread pussy lips and she received the welcome surprise of him pulling out and ejaculating, raining his cum down on her stomach and face. She arched her back, purring. It was so hot on her and her buzz just wouldn't go away. 

“Lick my dick, Sam.” He growled, seizing his base and flicking it at her leg.

Scrambling to reposition herself, her sweaty face descended upon his lap. Her whole body - head, torso, fingers and toes - was covered in a sheen of perspiration. It wasn't at all shocking to her, though it did take her off guard, when one of her other boys sauntered up behind her and slipped his length between her supple ass cheeks as her tongue danced over Vegas cock. From the shape of it and his jittery thrusting, she guessed that it was Joker back for more of her sultry insides. His fingers impressed upon her soft, jiggling flesh his need and she could already feel him start to swell in that chasm.

She took the Lieutenant into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks around him as the buzz grew. She felt more hot stuff splash onto her sweat-slick back, making her shiver. She hummed on her meaty offering, exploring every inch of it and swaying her hips for her other boys. Their rowdy approval of her lewdness made her blush, a chill running along her spine. She reached back and grabbed both her buns, stretching them apart to display her quivering pucker to them. Vega moaned loudly as she began gagging herself on him, gazing at him with a crazed lust.

He pulled her head up by her hair and smeared his moist crown over her lips, slapping her reddened cheeks with it while she purred and teased her shit hole with her fingers. His smirk became just as smug as the Turian’s. 

“You ready to get stretched for real now?” He gave her jaw a harder cock slap. She managed little more than a hungry “mmmm”, pressing her lips to his velvety skin up and down his shaft. “Then hop on, whore.”

She nearly creamed herself at being referred to in such a manner, breathing heavily as she spread her legs wide and mounted him. She sank onto his length, savoring the molten heat piercing her folds, reclaiming the sensation of her insides being reduced to butter for her own. Soiled backside facing him, she forced her hips down to his pelvis and fucked him with reckless abandon, yelping each time he collided with her raw cervix. The ache spurred her on further, with her slamming her body into his faster and harder. She dug her claws into his thighs to steady herself and eyed her other boys voraciously.

Garrus was back to his full length, scales shining brightly. She came again just thinking about him tearing her walls up with that monster cock. Vega moved beneath her, clutching at his base to keep from creaming her pie. She felt flattered, both that she worked him so well and that he didn't want to spoil her fun by releasing so fast. She turned back to her voyeurs and watched as they furiously pumped their dicks, eyeballing her filthy, sweaty brown body. 

She spasmed further, crying out. Their bodies, their shapes, their tastes, their enthusiasm, their smells, it was so fucking hot. She wanted more of them, all of them. Why _shouldn't_ she have all of them?

Midthrust, she pivoted so that she was facing Vega and slipped off his cock, pressing her ass up against it. His eyebrows raised and he remained still for a moment. She shook her ass, but the others seemed at a loss as well.

She huffed in frustration. “I hope my boys don't need an engraved invitation.” Vakarian approached, sinking his fingers into the woman’s behind and positioning himself to lay his sweet, scaly prick upon it.

Though she cooed and rolled her hips against him, he hesitated. “Are you sure you want to jump right into this? No preparation?”

She groaned, slapping her ass with both hands. “Just fucking to do it. I am wet enough already. I want to feel you both.”

Vega looked genuinely shocked. “Both of us at once?”

“In my ass, yes. Don't make me say it again. I wanna feel myself come apart.”

Her boys shared a concerned shrug, but eagerly complied anyway with the Lieutenant pushing into her first. The entry was smooth, but unlike anything else she had ever felt, her eyes going back in her head again. When Vega came to a halt and her other volunteer wedged himself between his meat and her stretched ring, she screamed bloody murder. Or she would have screamed bloody murder if it didn't feel so fucking good. The pain barely registered with her, leaving only pleasure that radiated outward in increasing intensity. 

For a brief moment, it occurred to her that she had earlier seen herself in a different location and that none of this might have been real. How could it be real when the sensation of her asshole being ravaged by two thick dicks made her cum continuously instead of submerging her in unbearable agony? How could it be real if she was fucking these men so eagerly? But just as quickly as this thought arrived, it was replaced by another: _who cares_?

Her ass was being fucked apart and it made her squirt and cream herself and them over and over. She could feel them in her stomach, every joint thrust knocking the wind out of her. As she basked in her debauchery, two hot rods slapped her in the face. The two left to fend for themselves were standing over her and their cocks were simultaneously occupying her maw the second her lips parted. Four pieces of man meat worked in her at once, destroying the voice in the back of her head that screamed, pleaded for her attention. Moment by moment, that shrill siren faded from her awareness, taking with it her desire to understand the current situation and what lay beyond it. Whatever, she never liked that killjoy anyway.

While their swelling didn't come all at once, they all remained inside of her until the last drop of cum was drained from the last cock. Vega and Garrus rested with their cocks wedged in her ass, panting heavily and idly caressing and squeezing her body. Joker and Donnelly slid out of her overflowing gob and fell back from the bed, wheezing. Her eyes were wide, lips curled in excitement as she moved her hips against her two boys. She purred, gleefully making her next command: “more.”

003: Broodmares

P _owerful hips, broad shoulders, dark hair falling over her face as the tentacular appendage rammed her opening, the Lt. Commander jerked lifelessly. The EKG monitor read a slow, steady heartbeat as her sex was pulverized by the inorganic phallus, but her mind was elsewhere, experiencing something else entirely…_

The hard wood of the desk pressed into her stomach and the coarse material of the ropes burned her wrists and ankles. Every thrust caused them to dig into her skin, turning the affected areas as red and splotchy as her plump ass. The crown of his cock battered her walls, some strikes slipping into her sideways; all knocking the wind out of her. His insistent thumb on her clit facilitated her ongoing lubrication of his member, but it didn't make the pain any less piercing.

The crack of heavily knotted flog on skin echoed off the walls and added a sharp ache across her back. Her inner skin began to twitch and he gave her another hit across her upper back before setting the object down for the moment. Her body began shake, her insides hugging tightly to his errantly pumping cock. Three bitter tasting fingers hooked into her mouth, forcing her to look back at him.

There was fear in her watering, dark eyes, but her hungry sex betrayed her desire. The Councilor spat onto her face, increasing the ruthlessness of his thrusts. Ashley’s eyes rolled back in her head, feeling her cunt seize up again as another was of saliva landed on her forehead.

_So terrible, the crimes she had committed. Lashing out and spurning help and kindness when offered, she isolated herself from all who could have helped her. The subject, too, moved limply, although there remained in her disposition defiance. Not that any remnants of her personality lingering on the surface could alter her situation in any way. Her body was receptive where her mind was not, her fluids raining down her thighs as the appendage ground inside her…_

Her skull repeatedly collided with metal, being forced against the wall by the thrusting of the guard. Saliva was expelled from her mouth upon every recession, splashing upon her cheeks and chin and soaking her neck. He could bottom out in her throat, but he and his comrades prefered to listen to her gurgle and gag on his length as her face slowly turned purple and her eyes bloodshot.

“Yeah, wreck her fucking cunt!” one of the other Blue Suns cheered on the man who was up to his wrist inside her gaping, bruised folds, ramming deeper and deeper. The noise that strained it's way out through the quick clicking of dick in throat resembled an agonized mewl. They all laughed. “Welcome to Purgatory, bitch.”

_Her body was designed to be genetically and physically perfect and it took violation and reshaping perfectly. Her walls stretched to accommodate the massive, slithering tentacle without much effort and upon her face was no worry nor pain. She was undisturbed, though it may be attributed to her processing having begun before the others…_

Miranda’s face was pushed into the couch’s seat. She was sighing heavily as her beet red ass was pounded into by Mr. Lawson. Her plump pussy lips yielded to his wide cock, squelching with her overflowing juices. Her teeth dug into her lip as her body milked him like a glorified sex toy. His dried cum scabbed off at her thighs and asshole, preludes to the real thing. And she couldn't wait. As he barked orders at her and she obediently complied, her hands kept drifting to her stomach, rubbing it in anticipation. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as he unloaded into her waiting womb. She couldn't wait. 

_The females were satisfying, but few in number. While their mental health was irrelevant, their bodies would not be able to handle the strain of receiving and incubating all of the next iteration of the Reapers. The males of the crew were augmented to help them carry the burden. The humans were changed first as the hormonal correction was expeditious with only need for an artificial uterus to be formed. Crew members such as Vega were particularly easy to alter, giving the abundance of...room…_

The Captain’s stump of an erection pushed inside Vega’s quivering ring, stretching it to well beyond its limits. The shivering thing grit their teeth, clawing at their torn trousers as tears beaded at the corners of their eyes. Above them, the other squad members languidly stroked their cocks, reaching down to palm their budding breasts. The latin queer’s puffy nipples were soft to the touch just like the rest of their skin, engorged with their arousal. The thick aroma of men around them made them yearn for the release of their squadmates, reaching out to help them along. Those long, pulsating vanilla and chocolate cocks dick not disappoint, showering down their chunky and viscous loads onto waiting face and chest. Particularly large shots fired all the way down their front, splattering the sign around their neck that read: _Cumdump Spectre_. 

_Her lover didn’t have her resolve. She was taken over in a short period, even becoming an active participant in the fantasy before it progressed to the requisite extremes. It was troubling for such an anomaly to occur, however, her lack of physical strength and determination meant that she would not become a challenging adversary should she find a way to take control of her indoctrination..._

Joker pulled at her hair, encouraging her to continue bobbing her head, although it was superfluous. She devoured his dick, her sensuous lips taking him from tip to base and back again with no resistance. Her skillful tongue and tight throat would be enough to send any man over the edge, but, internally, it was made all the hotter by the fact that his pale cock was getting sucked by such a sultry dark skinned woman. Though it wasn’t accurate to her ancestry, he mused to himself that she was his cock-hungry black maid. As far as he cared, she was a sexy black woman, his personal sexy black woman. And, judging by the way her mouth made love to his meaty stick, she wasn’t opposed to being _his_.

And holy shit did she love on it. He bit into his shirt in an attempt to silence his ardent cries, though it was only so effective. He certainly wanted her to know how much he enjoyed her head game, but it wasn’t worth drawing EDI’s ire over her collared mistress and husband fucking behind her back. At least, if they were going to get caught by the woman in the kitchen, better to wait until he was barebacking her sapphic slut. It would be so satisfying to cream inside her while she praises his stroke over her owner's right in front of her.

_A thunderous rumbling emitted from the massive sentient machine that was known as Harbinger. Simultaneously, the tentacles lodged in the orifices of its captives inserted wriggling, semi organic balls into their wombs. The balls took on lives of their own, feeding on their mothers’ nutrients and growing quickly within them while also altering the genetic code of their new homes. There was potential for some of the mother-hosts to not survive the process, hence why so many were taken. They were all notably resilient, though, which certainly wet the Reaper’s wick._

_Shepard in particular was a fascinating specimen and the AI knew it would enjoy keeping her on especially, feeling her break, regain her will and break all over again. She would never fully surrender, but also never be quite strong enough to free herself. The thought, which the Reaper thought thousands, millions of times in an instant, made it decide to go against its programming and give her a little extra just so she would know how special she was..._

Saliva coated their skin: his lap and engorged prick and her torso, from her succulent breasts down to her navel. Her miniskirt was drenched, sticking to her powerful thighs. Her juices had somehow managed to cover her entire lower body. As she slobbered on his length and slipped it between her mounds, the Illusive man couldn’t help but imagine the sensation of his former adversary's tight, muscular form riding his cock. Would anything ever be any sweeter (besides maybe those far reaching juices)? His musing was distracted by her effortless eroticism, however, as she slapped those wet tits with his wide cock, each hit making a loud slap. He never thought he would see her as giggly as she was seeing how her lewdness got the better of him.

“Are you going to tease me all day?” His voice was raspy.

She gave a loud “ha!” as she stood up. “As if you would have lasted for another five minutes.” She swung her leg over him, parting her thighs so that the they hugged his as she straddled his stomach. “Ready?”

“This is what I brought you back for, Shepard.” 

She bit her lip as he grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto his cock hard. She started working against him with ragged breaths, her firm, yet voluptuous assets jiggling in motion. Her ass, in particular, was so supple, yielding to being impressed upon in a truly perfect way. Oh, all the things he could imagine doing to that tight ass! And he knew she would be game, doing whatever he suggested without question, unlike that disappointing clone with the supposedly ‘perfect’ genes.

_“Humanity can’t end here. I have to find others, I have to keep moving....” Her lips didn't move, her eyes didn’t move. Her stomach, however, became increasingly distended, having to make room for two synthetic embryos. Her cunt continuously leaked fluid which only spurred her Master’s desires. It prodded her other opening with another tentacle, this one purely for the pleasure. It forced its way with a pop. She remained dead eyed, though not entirely. ...she would never fully surrender, but also never be quite strong enough to free herself..._

_“I can’t ever give up. This won’t be the end.” Below, the Earth was in flames, devoid of sentient life._


End file.
